


Guardian Angel

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [66]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Peggy is willing to do anything to see her troops survive.
Relationships: Salazar Slytherin & Peggy Carter
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Marvelously Magical's Roll A Thon 2020! I was given Salazar Slytherin and Hurt/Comfort for the villains round!
> 
> Grammarly did my beta work!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

The war had been tough on all of them. Peggy Carter had watched young soldiers die on the battlefields, and many others die out on the table in the operating room of a field hospital. That was why this young man riding in the back of her jeep needed to make it back to the base camp. That was the only way he would be able to survive his injuries.

"Would you hurry this thing up?" she yelled at the young soldier driving the jeep.

"I'm driving as fast as I can, Agent Carter," he pleaded, glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Keep your eyes on the road. I'd like to keep this soldier alive to get him to the hospital so that they can save the rest of his life," Peggy grumbled, looking back over her shoulder at the young man lying in the back of his jeep, fighting for his life. She shook her head and mumbled a prayer under her breath. Turning back around, she settled down in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the headrest.

The car bounced along the back roads from the field to the base. Peggy could hear groaning coming from the jeep's back with every bounce and jerk of the car. She grimaced and glared at the young soldier driving but kept her opinions to herself. There was nothing he could do about the roads, and he was doing the best he could given the situation.

In the distance, Peggy could see the base getting closer to them. She let out a sigh of relief and brushed the hair out of her face that had fallen out of her hat. Peggy painted a smile on her face and turned around in her seat to look at the man lying in the back of the jeep. "Hang in there, soldier. We are almost there."

The only response she received was a groan. Peggy sighed as she turned around in the seat and looked on ahead, mumbling another silent prayer under her breath.

"Agent Carter, what have you got?" a medic asked, as the jeep pulled to a stop in front of the hospital.

"Take a look in the back of the jeep. I don't know the extent of his injuries. I just know he's lucky to have survived the trip here," Peggy replied, watching the medic and his team get to work. She stepped back and allowed them to get to work. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, Peggy sighed and shook her head. "I just hope he's alright."

. . . . . . . .

"No! Don't - Don't touch me!" Salazar screamed, flinching away from the nurse's touch. Salazar's eyes were wild; their breathing was fast and shallow; his whole body was trembling in fear.

Peggy watched from a distance as the nurse struggled to help him. She rolled her eyes as he practically fell out of the hospital bed to get away from the nurse. Letting out a sigh, Peggy walked over to his bedside and took hold of his hand. "She's not going to hurt you," Peggy said, gently squeezing his hand as she held it firmly.

Their eyes met for a moment. "Listen to me. You are safe here, and no one is going to hurt you again. I'm here now, so please trust me. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Peggy expected him to yank his hand away in a panic, but he didn't - instead, Salazar relaxed a little, tears forming in the corner of his eyes, and let out a breath. "I…"

"It's okay," Peggy said, smiling as she rubbed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm here."

Salazar looked up at her and smiled. "So, what's wrong with me, Agent?"

Peggy looked up at the nurse, who nodded her head at her. She let out a sigh and squeezed Salazar's hand. "Well, soldier, your left arm and left femur are broken. Three of your ribs are cracked, and four of them are broken. Your body is covered in bruises, and you are showing signs of a pretty nasty concussion."

Salazar nodded his head slowly as he thought about what she had just told him. He shrugged his shoulders and flashed a smile at him. "Sounds like a good day for me. So how long until I'm back out in the field?"

"If it weren't for Agent Carter, you would have died on that field," the nurse chimed in, shaking her head. She looked between the soldier and Agent Carter and smiled. "All of you boys are lucky to have her out there looking out for you."

"She's our own guardian angel," Salazar mused, laughing quietly to himself as he shook his head. "Thanks, Agent Carter. I guess that means I'm hanging out here for a while."

Peggy nodded her head and pulled her hand away from him. "You're welcome, soldier. These nurses will take good care of you, but I'll be back to check on you in the morning. Have a good night."

"Good night," Salazar replied, smiling as he watched her walk out of his hospital room.

Once Peggy was on the other side of the door, she leaned up against the wall and let out a heavy sigh. Bringing these boys to the hospital never got easier, but at least this time, this soldier was going to make it out alive.


End file.
